


A New Breed

by Cole_Uryuuu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Uryuuu/pseuds/Cole_Uryuuu
Summary: ⚠️⚠️⚠️I DO NOT OWN THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON BOOK SERIES OR MOVIES, I ONLY OWN MY DRAGONS AND THEIR UNIVERSE⚠️⚠️⚠️Dragons of a different world are sucked into the world of HTTYD. They must fight past the Dragon Hunters and work with the Dragon Riders to assimilate to that world, and attempt to build up their species once more.I will make info chapters on the Culture, Home, and Species of Wisp and Aspen.This story takes place in the RTTE arc but the Dragon Riders are spending a couple weeks at Berk.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 1





	1. The Request

(Somewhere in a random world of dragons)

Two dragons flew through the air, a black one and a blue one. Both dragons had feathery wings and many identical marks. At the tip of their tails was a flame.

The black dragon sliced through the air with ease, the ocean below as calm as a pond on a windless day. She laughed as she rolled and dove, flying higher than the blue one and faster.

The blue one, unlike the black one, struggled to fly through the erratic air currents. His wings were bulkier than hers and the wind shoved back on them.

"Wisp! Wait up! You know I'm not as good at flying over the ocean as you!" He shouted, struggling to catch up to the black dragon.

Wisp sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, Aspen! You can fly so easily over land, why not the ocean?" She yelled back.

"The air currents are more erratic over the ocean, so I—" Aspen is cut off as Wisp shouts over him.

"Rhetorical question!"

Aspen huffs. "I'm going to go down and glide over the water. Leave me behind if you want." And he dove down to the surface.

Wisp sighed, exasperated. She glided down softly and slowed down to glide above Aspen.

He looks at her with a face that said, 'Can you please understand?'. "Can we just not race to go somewhere that is locally known? Please?"

Wisp stuck her tongue out. "I make no promises, but fine."

Aspen smiled warmly at her. He rose a bit and nuzzled her chin with his nose. "I know you love speed and erratics, but I prefer order and care. I can tolerate a little, but not all the time."

Wisp sighed and smiled back. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just been more restless lately. I've been feeling strangely too, and I cannot seem to stop being hungry."

Aspen narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're not expecting, are you?" He accused with a grin.

Wisp gasped mockingly. "Me? Be that careless when we're not even mates? Never!" She laughed.

"Not yet." Aspen murmured, pleased.

"What did you say?" Wisp asked, beginning to swing back and forth above him.

"Nothing!" He looked at her and smiled. He turned his gaze to his front and saw their destination. A beach town that had many shops for jewelry and exotic fish foods.

Wisp saw it too. "Hey! There's Kaiyō! I can't wait to browse the market!" She squealed, causing Aspen to smile. "Let's go!"

Aspen scoffed as she sped up, his face adopting a hurt expression. "Hey! You said—,*Sigh* Never-mind." He also attempted to speed up.

When he arrived at the city, Wisp was bouncing in place as she waited for him. "Come on!" She laughed and made her way forward.

Aspen shook his head as he followed, a smile lifting his lips.

The dragons surrounding them recognized Wisp and moved respectfully out of her way. She made sure to say thank you to everyone who did. A few dragons even murmured, "My lady..."

She stared at everything in every jewelry shop around her and bypassed everything she saw. Nothing called to her.

On the other hand, Aspen looked closer at them, and asked if the vendor had any other selection he could look over. Then he came to one particular stand. A dragon stood in the shade and called out advertisements, one of which made him pause.

"We have a small selection of genuine Mating gifts! Each one has been crafted and shaped by Capitol Artisans! We have the proof of you want it!" The dragon called out, holding up a glass case shaped like an oval.

Aspen looked at wisp and she was busy looking at a large selection of earrings. He walked over to the stand, which currently wasn't very crowded. The vendor spotted him and his lousy expression immediately flipped.

"Why, hello young one. What would you like to look at? I have necklaces, rings, bands, bracelets, earrings, and genuine Mating gifts!" He said enthusiastically.

Aspen smiled. "Can I take a look at the Mating gifts?"

The vendor took on a coy smile. "Ah, yes, yes, of course. Right here."

Aspen looked at the five necklaces, each glowing with the glow of a Mating aura. Wisp had had her aura examined and it was the color of the moon. Two of these had a shade like that. He waved away the other three and examined them closer, noticing a slight deviation in the shade of one. It was different from Wisp's shade, a shade less silvery. He picked up the one that matched perfectly and paid for it. Thanking the vendor, he turned and looked for Wisp.

At first he couldn't find her, and started yelling out her name, which didn't help much considering how loud the market was. Then he spotted her speaking with a vendor and something in her talon. She had an irked expression on her face. The vendor looked sly and had a smug smile on his snout.

Aspen made his way over and took a moment to get his bearings back. "What's the problem, Wisp?" He asked making his presence known.

She grinned. "Ah, there you are! Come here, we need your help on this matter."

(ꪮꪀꫀ ꫀꪜꫀꪀ𝓽ᠻꪊꪶ 𝓽𝓲ꪑꫀ 𝘴𝘬𝓲ρ ꪶꪖ𝓽ꫀ𝘳 >:3)

Aspen sighed. The vendor had tried to sell Wisp a counterfeit sliver of precious obsidian. Aspen had a very sharp eye and spotted evidence of counterfeit.

After that, word spread of the dragon and it reached the ears of some guards patrolling nearby. They took quick action and arrested him as he was packing his wares to flee.

Wisp had been able to collect her compensation from him, and, with the guards' permission, collected two pure rubies from his collection.

They were now on their way to a jeweler that could make them into matching armbands.

(𝓽𝓲ꪑꫀ 𝘴𝘬𝓲ρ, 𝘴ꪮ𝘳𝘳ꪗ)

Aspen sighed. He and wisp had spent the whole day in Kaiyō, looking at and buying things. He now had a new tail-band made of onyx, an earring with a sapphire gem, a ring of gold, and the Mating gift.

Wisp had several new necklaces, a few bracelets, a ring or two, and a lot of new earrings. Each accessory had a pure gemstone embedded in it. She was particularly proud of her armbands, which had the pure rubies from the counterfeit vendor.

Now they were making their way to the beach to watch the sunset before making their way home. Aspen planned on presenting the gift after a bit of watching the sunset.

When they arrived, there was already a few other couples there. They waved a hello to those who looked at them, and then found a peaceful spot next to the water.

As they settled down, Wisp sighed and leaned into Aspen's shoulder and smiled as he wrapped his wing around her. They sat in silence for a bit before Wisp spoke.

"This is wonderful don't you think? It's so peaceful." She sighed contentedly.

Aspen inhales slowly, loving the scent of the sun-warmed ocean. "Yes, it is." He glanced down at the pouch around his throat and thought, 'I think now is good...' He pushed himself to his feet, and Wisp got confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked, standing up as well.

Aspen didn't respond as he reached into his pouch and pulled out the gift, keeping it concealed. He turned to Wisp and paused, taking in the sight of his love. The sun was behind her, outlining her perfectly. It gave her teal eyes a golden sheen.

He smiled. He took a step forward and bowed. Wisp gasped. She was beginning to get an idea of what he was doing. Other couples were beginning to notice what was happening and were openly watching.

Aspen held out his now open talon, and spoke. "I, Aspen, son of Voroo, offer this Mating gift to you, Wisp, daughter of the Empress, and hope you will accept. I will do everything in my power to make your life as comfortable as can be."

Wisp gasped again, and the other couples' faces lit up as they realized what he was doing.

"I-I—" Wisp stuttered, shocked. Then, joy flooded her face and she cried, "Of course!" And she wrapped him in a hug as she laughed with joy.

The others grinned and began spreading the word that a Mating request had been accepted. Not many dragons were as good a match to be mates, so it was a special occasion.

Aspen looked stunned that she had actually accepted then hugged her back, and began laughing with her. When their mirth died down, Wisp took the necklace and slipped it on. It slid snugly into place in the nook right below her chin. When it settled, it pulsed and her aura pulsed with it. They were a perfect match, and it made Wisp all the happier.

They spent the night in a hotel close by. It was a decent hotel despite its low prices.

(ꪮꪀꫀ ᥴꪊᦔᦔꪶꪗ 𝓽𝓲ꪑꫀ 𝘴𝘬𝓲ρ ꪶꪖ𝓽ꫀ𝘳)

Aspen woke first. He slowly edged out of bed and opened the blinds, letting in the fresh sunlight flood the room.

Wisp groaned and flipped over in the bed, covering her eyes. She didn't want to wake up yet.

Aspen smiled. He clasped his tail-band and put his new earring on. Glancing at the mirror, he nodded once and then left the hotel. He scanned the stands until he found the one he wanted.

After he fished his business, he made his way back to the hotel and back up to their room. When he walked in, Wisp was sitting up and groggily looking around.

"Good morning." He said and held out a parcel. "Here's some breakfast."

She grabbed it and started eating as she grabbed her stuff and put on a few accessories.

When they had all of their belongings and they had eaten, they made their way down to the lobby of the hotel. They signed out and left, making their way to a flight ledge.

Flight ledges were necessary in cities like Kaiyō. The city was almost always crowded with dragons, day and night, so dragons had to go to a flight ledge, located in the higher levels of the city. That was where dragons took off so they didn't disturb others with the drafts from their wings and didn't hit them with their wings.

When Aspen and Wisp made it to a ledge, they stated their reason for leaving when asked, and leapt into the air. They flew over the city and met the ocean winds.

Aspen immediately began having to struggle to keep up with Wisp, but to his surprise she dropped back and kept pace with him.

She smiled at him and lightly touched her choker, chuckling at him.

He smiled and raised his snout to nuzzle hers.

They flew for a while until something caught Wisp's eye.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked Aspen. She pointed to the foamy spiral in the ocean below them.

1843 words


	2. The Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as first chapter

Aspen squinted at the foam. "I don't know. Stay here, I'll take a look." He slanted his flight path and made his way down to it.

Wisp ignored him and followed, although she stayed a little higher.

He stopped a few meters above it. The foam was sliding in circles, and the center of it was a little deeper than the edges. "It's a small whirlpool. Let's go before it gets any bigger."

Wisp nodded, but something caught her eye as she was about to rise. "Hey, wait." When Aspen stooped, she lowered a bit and looked at the object. The water they were over was a bit shallow and she could see the ocean floor. There was something very shiny in the sand.

"Wisp..." Warned Aspen. "The whirlpool is getting bigger." He was already starting to have more trouble from the wind that the whirlpool was making.

"Yeah, hold on." Wisp said, distracted. The shiny thing almost looked like...

"Wisp!" Aspen yelled. The whirlpool was now growing faster, and Wisp was still very close to it.

She snapped out of it and looked at Aspen, confused. "What?" Then her question was answered as a flush of wind nearly knocked her into the water. She noticed the whirlpool was growing and immediately started to rise.

But the whirlpool already had a grip on them. Wisp had wasted the chance to escape on something shiny in the water. The two dragons flapped as hard as possible and rose a few meters before their progress was halted.

Aspen was having the most trouble. He was larger and found it harder to fly with ocean winds, and these winds were twice as bad. He started slipping and the whirlpool pulled him closer.

Wisp spotted this and dropped back to grab hold of him, pulling him and trying not to be knocked out of the air. She managed to pull him back a bit but the whirlpool was steadily growing.

Aspen gritted his teeth. "You need to leave me!" He yelled. "You could get away if you left me."

Wisp snarled. "No! I don't care!"

At that moment a strong gust of wind blew Wisp of balance and she was pulled towards the whirlpool. Aspen panicked and gripped her wrist and was pulled with her.

Wisp shrieked and struck the water, with Aspen following immediately.

Under the surface, the water was crazier than would seem. Wisp and Aspen were whipped around and around and then , suddenly, they felt as if they were being ripped open. The water around them flashed emerald and then returned to normal. They were flung out of the whirlpool's grasp and were caught in another current and were rushed towards a distant island.

The two dragons were released from its grip, then the tide grabbed them. They were rushed forward and yanked back and rushed forward again, until they were lifted up and slammed down on sand.

Wisp coughed up several mouthfuls of water, and attempted to push herself up but dropped. She gasped and turned as much as possible to look at her tail. It's flame was extinguished. She hissed in distress. Until she was strong enough for it to light again, she would be unable to breathe fire, she wouldn't be able to fly, and she was basically helpless.

She looked over to Aspen, but he was unconscious. He had also coughed up water, but had blacked out afterwards.

She groaned and pulled herself over to him. "Aspen." She coughed, shaking him. "Aspen, wake up."

Her efforts were in vain, for he remained unresponsive. Her hopes were nurtured a bit, however, by the sight of his chest and sides moving as he breathed. She shuddered and curled up next to her Mate, falling into a weary sleep.

As she did, she couldn't help feeling like they weren't in their own world any longer.

Unknown POV

'This is odd.' I thought as I stared at a distant island through a spyglass. There were no dragons anywhere, and that island was known as Dragon Island.

I lowered the glass from my eye. My first mate approached and reported the status of the boat's damage. We had been attacked by dragons a day ago, and had barely managed to fight them off.

I kept my eyes on the island, but turned slightly towards him. "Change our course. Head to that island."

His eyes widened. "But Captain, that's Dragon Island! There—"

I cut him off and snapped, "Do it!"

He gulped and hurried off. A minute later I felt the boat turn and we straightened up to Dragon island.

'Let's see what is going on with those dragons...'

777 words


	3. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as first

(Unknown's POV )

I jumped down from my boat, my feet sinking into the hot sand. My crew jumped down behind me. "Split into three groups. Two of the groups will go along the beaches and look for anything that might cause the dragons to stay out of sight. The third group will stay here and set up camp."

"Yes, Captain!" My crew shouted, and followed my instructions.

The two groups left, and the rest of my men and I set up camp and collected food and fresh water. A few hours passed before a runner came from one of the groups.

"Captain! We found something!" He yelled, panting.

I nodded and stood. "Go find the other group. Tell them and bring them to the location you found."

After he had left again, I turned to my men. "Pack up, and put it on the boat. Then bring the boat around until you find us."

They began packing, while I grabbed a pack of food and water. They boarded the boat and began heading in the direction the runner came from.

I set off at a jog, staying on the edge of the forest where it was still dirt. Maybe 15 minutes passed before I reached the group of my men. The boat had already arrived.

"What did you find?" I asked once I had caught my breath. My first mate had been with this group, and he led me to a section of the beach. He pointed and my breath disappeared when I saw what it was. Two enormous dragons were sleeping on the sand, one black and the other blue.

The wings were feathery, and the tails were pretty long. The dragons' bodies were covered with markings. The black one had a band around it's throat, and a pair of earrings. The blue one had a black, decorative band on its tail, and a single blue earring.

As I stared at them, one of them moved.

(Third POV)

Wisp stirred and opened her eyes. Growling lightly, she lifted her head a bit. Aspen was right in front of her. At first, she was confused. Why were they on sand?

Then she remembered. She gritted her teeth as she attempted to pull her self into a sitting position, and froze when she noticed a new smell. It was strange, and she hadn't scented anything like it in her entire life.

She located its source and turned her head to see what it was. What she saw nearly made her jaw drop.

Little monkey-like creatures were staring up at her, holes on their heads that might be mouths wide open. Then, shockingly, one of them spoke.

"This dragon is huge!" It cried. "Has the other woken up?"

Another replied, "No, that one has just been laying there."

"Well, tie them down. I'm going to contact someone who would like to know about these." The first one said and began walking away.

Wisp snarled when the other one took a step forward. It froze and backed away. These creatures wanted to tie her down!? Over her dead body!

The little creature left and returned a moment later with some other creatures that looked like it. They had something in their little paws. It looked stringy and thick.

They made a wary circle around her and Aspen, who she covered protectively with her wings, and got in a prepared position.

Wisp hissed as she tried to keep them all in her sight, twisting her neck around constantly. As she turned away from one to look at another, the ones on that side of her threw the strings, which she then identified as ropes, and she jerked her head around to snap at them.

The ones she just turned away from them threw their ropes over her neck and grabbed the ones that had been thrown to them. They quickly pulled the ropes over to nearby boulders and tied them around them.

Wisp snarled as her neck and head were quickly immobilized, and attempted to slice the ropes with her talons. As she lifted her forearm, however, the little creatures wrapped ropes around it as well, pulling it out and tying it down. She snarled and lashed her tail, trying to dislodge the boulders from the sand, but her tail was pinned and immobilized as well.

Wisp was soon covered in a tangle of ropes and unable to move. They left her snout alone, though, because she kept snapping at them.

Beside her, Aspen was still unconscious. The little things had no trouble tying him down.

Then the one she had seen first came back. It stared at her for a little bit, and then turned to another one. "Why isn't it muzzled?"

"It snaps at us every time we get near it, Captain." It said, looking a bit... was it scared?

The first one turned back to Wisp and looked thoughtful. "Prepare some of the very thick rope. I'll help on the next attempt."

"Yes, Captain!" And it hurried off.

Wisp glared at it. No... it was a he. They were all 'Hes'. She growled thickly at him, and he looked at her for a moment more before he left.

The sun began to set, and she yawned widely. She sighed and once all the little creatures were asleep, she fell asleep as well.

893 words


	4. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as first

(Aspen's POV)

I groaned as a bright light flashed outside my eyelids. I could feel something stringy crossing my body everywhere, and when I tried to move, it resisted me.

"Aspen? Are you okay? Are you waking up?" I heard in my ear. It sounded like Wisp.

I groaned again. I tried to open my eyes, and got blinded instantly. Hissing in pain, I whispered, "Is that you, Wisp?"

"Oh Aspen, you're finally awake. Though it's not much help, I should warn you." She said and paused.

"Warn me about what?" I asked as I managed to peel my eyes open the rest of the way. Instantly, I noticed little creatures in front of me. They were on their feet and staring at me.

"About the little things that have tied you and I down." She finished, growling at them.

"What!?" I yelped, waking up the rest of the way. They jerked away, but stopped once I snarled at the sudden pounding in my brain. "Oh, I think I have a concussion." I gasped.

Then, to my absolute shock, one spoke. "Well, it's awake now."

I hissed. "What are they? Some kind of monkey that can talk?"

"No, I don't think so. A few of them have sung a song that mentioned something like Vikings, and they are quite a bit more intelligent than monkeys." She replied.

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered an old legend I had learned about in my childhood leasons, about a race of tiny, monkey like creatures called 'Humans'. We dragons had exterminated them, because their race was destroying our world. That was centuries ago.

"Wisp... I think they're Humans." I whispered. As I said that, I could sense her stiffening.

(Third POV)

Wisp and Aspen were shocked. These little creatures were Humans, the race smart and skilled enough to create devices that ruined the air, water, and land of their world, were still alive. Were they ruining this place, where ever it was, as well?

Wisp curled her lip. "One of them is approaching, watch him closely."

The human had more rope in his paws, and he was the one Wisp had dubbed Captain because that was what the other humans called him. He slowly advanced towards Wisp's snout, barely sparing Aspen a glance. Wisp noticed where he was targeting and growled, causing him to pause.

Suddenly, he lunged forward quicker than Wisp anticipated and slipped the rope three times around her snout, pulling it hard. She snarled and tried to shake it off and Aspen roared, jerking and nearly dislodging his bindings.

More humans came forward and helped Captain, wrapping more ropes around her snout and tying them down to some stakes they pounded really deep into the sand, deep enough to reach the solid layer. She was effectively muzzled now.

Aspen roared again and managed to pull his neck free from the bindings, lifting his head up. Then he felt like a spear was being driven through his brain and his head fell again. He was groaning and snarling in pain, until it finally faded. When it did, he fell limp and sighed.

Captain signaled to the other humans and they quickly bound him again, this time muzzling him as well. Then, he stood staring at Aspen. "First mate." He called.

The first mate came forward. "Yes, Captain?"

Captain took a moment before answering. "This one seems to have a concussion... and that one seems to be fine, disregarding it's confusing exhaustion..." he muttered to himself before actually addressing the first mate. "Take the blue dragon into the trees. Hide him from view from the beach. I sent a message to Viggo Grimborne last night, and he should be here by this evening. I don't think he'll want an injured dragon." He then grinned slyly. "So I think we'll keep it."

643 words


End file.
